Friends or not
by LoveLandKiss
Summary: Okay the gang people are all friends but just think of them as mini Kag,Sess,Mir,San,Kik,Inu,Rin,Kouga. They will be enemies someday and time but not really right now. They will after some things happen. Pairings-Iykik,KagSess,MirSan,and my latest couple


Friends.or more  
  
Chp.1 confessing first love  
  
Okay people here is my new story it's a little too sexual for most people and they wonder how 7 year olds turn hard. Well they are about 7 years old. They do have their hormones kicking in right about now at this age  
  
Sessy honey could you wash the dishes for me I have to feed the baby. Kagome said feeding a fake bottle to a baby doll.  
  
Oh leave me alone I don't know why I have to play this girly game anyways. He replied  
  
Oh stop whining and do the dishes you're not gonna die.  
  
Whatever, I'll do them just this once okay just for you  
  
You say that every time. She got up and kissed him on the cheek. It sent chills down his spine. She had never done that before but Sesshomaru liked it.  
  
Kagome why did you just kiss me?  
  
Because you're my husband and we never did that before, Sessy it was only a little kiss like you give your mommy before you go to bed at night.  
  
Oh, but why did yours make me feel all tingly inside?  
  
I don't know do you really like me or something'? She said very sexily hugging him from behind.  
  
Sesshomaru was blushing wildly now.  
  
Huh Sesshomaru do you love me?  
  
Ka-Kagome why are you doing this to me. He wailed (LOL)  
  
Because I like you  
  
Hu-huh?!He gulped  
  
So answer me do you like me she whispered in his ear licking inside of it? Sesshomaru felt himself turn hard. (You know he's got those demon puberty advantages.I don't know.but what I want to know is where these children get their sexuality from. They gots lots of spunk)  
  
I guess I like you Just then Kagome snapped out of her sexual mode and said  
  
"Well then lets go tell the others"  
  
"What?! Are you going crazy they might think that I'm a sissy for giving into a girl."  
  
"Well then that means that they are all sissies because they gave into all the girls"  
  
"Okay then I guess we could go tell them"  
  
"So come on"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Rin, Kouga, and.Kikyo!" Kagome said bitterly  
  
"What do you want" Kikyo said rudely  
  
"Nothing from you" Kagome said (Well you see Sango was a little too sexual with Miroku back in her days so excuse my French. So just imagine let your minds wander.)  
  
"Sango and Miroku get your freaky little butts out here!" Kagome yelled  
  
"Alright Kagome but what do you want I was sleeping." Sango said trying to sound as sleepishly as possible.  
  
"Yeah right and Miroku just happens to have only his tiddy whities on and one of your overall sleeves is unlatched. Yeah Sango I've caught on to your little fricky dicky oh`I was sleeping' scheme" Kagome said  
  
"M-Kay Sherlock.lets see who died and made you detective" Kikyo said  
  
"Oh shut up Kikyo" Kag said  
  
"You wanna start something"  
  
"Yeah slut"  
  
Gasps were heard everywhere and now Sessy is talking  
  
"And they're off babbling and now Kagome swung the first punch and has delivered a critical hit. Kikyo swung back but missed. As usual. He mumbled K.O Kagome wins the fight leaving Kikyo with a bloody nose and unable to fight back."  
  
Sesshomaru went over to Kagome who was not even breathing heavily or even sweating. He lifted up her arm and said "We have a champion! And now Kagome will have her squad do a cheer."  
  
READY  
  
*YAY*YAY*  
  
Go Kagome  
  
She's our girl  
  
Kikyo can't beat her  
  
But she'll rock your world  
  
GO Kagome  
  
Woo hoo  
  
*YAY*YAY*  
  
"So Kagome how do you feel"  
  
"I feel GRREAT but then again not so great because the fights are always replays Kikyo is such a loser. I always win." She said  
  
"Then maybe you should fight me," Inuyasha said  
  
"Well then c'mon dog boy" Kagome said blocking herself with her fists "I bet you're as wimpy as your girlfriend  
  
"I bet not"  
  
"So now you're cracking on your own girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend are you?"  
  
"A better one than Sesshomaru"  
  
"Well you wanna prove that?" Sesshomaru jumped in  
  
"Yeah I beat you after I finish off your girlfriend" he boasted  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So I know ya'll wanna see who's gonna win this fight. No she does not have `SIT` so lets see how she's gonna pull this one off. Review for more chapters I love you all.  
  
Thanks lots 


End file.
